One Fantastic Christmas
by Almighty Sokka
Summary: Mostly a Ron/Gabrielle story with some Harry/Ginny. When the Weasley's host another Christmas party, Ron knows that this Christmas will be different than all the rest. Set in an AU where Fred doesn't die and George still has both ears.
1. Christmas Past

"Ronald Weasley, get down here now" Called Molly, "Our guests will be here in ten minutes!"

"I'm coming Mum" Ron yells back as he pulls on some nice jeans and a dress shirt.

Normally, Ron wouldn't care much when his mom told him there Christmas guests were coming, but this year Ron was excited to see a certain guest. Ron was the last of the Weasley children still living in the burrow as Ginny had moved in with Harry at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was also the only not in any kind of relationship after he and Hermione had broken up at the last Christmas party the Weasley's house, so it was no surprise to anyone that she would not be attending this year. Hermione had dumped Ron after she caught him talking to Fleur's sixteen year old sister Gabrielle, who was laughing in a flirtatious way every time Ron said something remotely funny or anything at all. Hermione walked in when Gabrielle had thrown herself around Ron and planted a kiss on his lips, not seeing that someone had put mistletoe above Ron's head and he had pushed her off almost immediately after the kiss had begun. Long story short, Ron hadn't heard from Hermione since then and had only heard about her not coming from Harry.

Ron ran down the stairs just in time to see the first set of guests, Fred and George arrived. The twins decided to live full time at their joke shop after the war. Ginny and Harry followed only seconds later. Ron hugged Harry and then Ginny, as Charlie and Percy walked through the door. Finally the guests Ron had really been waiting for walked through the door, Bill and Fleur walked through, arms linked, and beside them walked Gabrielle. Ron found himself entranced in her beauty, she was now seventeen, and seemed to have gotten more beautiful since last Christmas. She was dressed in a beautiful silver dress that Ron noticed, hugged her body nicely.

"Ronald!" She cries out in excitement as she flings herself at Ron. Ron catches her in an embrace similar to the one they had shared last Christmas, but less awkward since Ron didn't have to worry about it looking like he was cheating on Hermione this time.

"Get a room you two" Fred teased.

Ron realizing that all of the Weasley's as well as some other guests who had just walked in had witnessed the whole thing. So in an attempt to avoid any further embarrassment, Ron moved Gabrielle beside him and placed his arm around her. Gabrielle seemed perfectly content with this and nestled herself right up to Ron. Ron scanned the room noticing that Neville and Draco (who had changed a lot since his father had been sent to Azkaban, which included becoming friends with Harry and Ron) were the last guests who had entered and witnessed Ron and Gabrielle's loving embrace.

"Finally found yourself a girl, eh Weasel?" joked Malfoy as he hung up his coat.

Ron walked over with arm still around Gabrielle and greeted the two new guests with a one armed hug.

"I see you haven't had much success in that department" Ron joked back at Draco.

With that Ron, Molly and Arthur lead the guests into the kitchen and took those who would be staying the night to their rooms. Which included all the Weasley children as well as their spouses. Since Fleur was staying with Bill, and there were no other rooms for her to stay in, Gabrielle decided to with Ron in his room for the night. Ron knew that this was going to be one fantastic Christmas.


	2. Christmas Festivities

After everyone was shown their rooms, they all assembled downstairs for another Weasley Christmas party. There was all kinds of food made and bought by Molly, and lots of Firewhiskey to drink. Ron and Gabrielle were the last ones down and their later arrival drew a lot of stares from the other guests, as well as a few laughs about why they were late. The real reason they were late, that only Ron and Gabrielle knew was that she was the last one to be shown her room and they had talked for a while and caught up with each other. They both confessed that they had been thinking about each other ever since the short but impactful kiss.

"Having a bit of fun there mate!" Harry teased at Ron.

"Forgot there was a party going on did we?" Draco added jokingly.

"We were just talking, haven't seen each other in a while." Ron replied.

"Just talking" Fred and George mocked making air quotes with their hands.

Ron knew he wasn't going to win this battle, so he walked over to the drink table to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass as Bill and Fleur walked over. He offered to pour them each a glass, which they both accepted. The three drank for a moment before Fleur broke the silence.

"You vill be nice to Gabrielle, yes?" she asked Ron.

"Of course" He responded.

"She's been obsessing over you ever since last Christmas." Bill added. "All she ever asks me about is you, so I was glad to see you treat her so well."

"Hey Bill, Dad needs your help!" Charlie called.

"Coming" Bill replied as he made his way to his dad and brother.

"Gabrielle 'as been looking forward to this party all year." Fleur told Ron. "Vell not so much the party, but more so you."

"I've really been excited to see her too." Ron responds.

"Please don't 'urt my sister, because she would never 'urt you." Fleur asked of Ron "She wants nothing more than you."

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her, I want to be with her." Ron answered.

"Oh thank you Ronald, you are going to make her so 'appy" Fleur cried out in joy, hugging Ron.

Fleur walked away to go mingle with some of the other guests, Ron was left drinking his Firewhiskey alone for a moment. But he wasn't alone for long as Bill walked back over to him.

"Making a great choice, going for a veela. Makes all the other guys envy you when they see her, not to mention it makes for a great time in the bedroom." Bill told Ron with a wink, "Although you probably already know that last part."

"Didn't happen yet" Ron replied, "We were late because we spent a little too long talking and catching up."

"Probably will tonight" Bill laughed as he spoke.

Ron left Bill and went to talk to Harry who was now alone. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and his best mate turned around as Ron spoke.

"How do you hold down a girlfriend?" Ron asked thinking of his past relationships. "I've never been good at that"

"That wasn't obvious." Harry said jokingly, but was met by an unimpressed look by Ron. "You just need to be ready to commit for longer than five minutes, and realize that she isn't just someone for you to snog senseless for a while."

"Thanks" Ron sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Get to know her better, find out what she likes and what interests you share. Buy her flowers and take her out, show her how much you care."

"Thanks mate"

After a long and great party Malfoy and Neville had to leave. They said their goodbyes and apparated home to spend Christmas with their families. Ron and Gabrielle had joined up with each other and once again Ron's arm was around her as she snuggled into him. Ron quite liked this position and realized maybe he was showing his enjoyment a little too much, and looked down as his enjoyment showed. Hoping that no one would notice they made their way to the couches and Ron allowed Gabrielle to sit on his lap to hide his "enjoyment". When all the Weasley's and their spouses/girlfriends were seated, Molly handed everyone a box that contained exactly what Ron was expecting, a hand knitted Christmas sweater with their first initial on it. Each sweater was different, although Ron soon realized that every couple had a matching sweater, even he and Gabrielle who had barely been together a day. Everyone put their sweaters on to show their thanks to Molly.

For a while they all just sat around the fire and talked, until the conversation died out. All the while, Ron felt himself enjoying Gabrielle more and more, as she cuddled him the whole time they were sitting. When they all started going off to bed, Ron made sure that they were not the last to go, so he could enjoy her cuddles a little more and so that he wouldn't have to hear about it all day. After a few people had gone up, he picked up Gabrielle and carried her to his room and put her on the bed. Ron closed the door and turned around to see her looking not at all tired.

"We are now alone?" she asked naughtily.

"We are"

"Why don't you climb into bed and we can 'ave some fun"

Ron wasted no time climbing into bed with her, practically running to the bed. As he reached for her clothes and she grabbed at his, Ron knew that this was turning out to be one fantastic Christmas.


	3. Christmas Morning

Ron awoke the next morning, recalling the events of last night with a smile. He looked over at Gabrielle and admired her, how had he managed to get a girl that beautiful? She shifted in the bed and opened her eyes, gazing back at Ron with a smile. Ron smiled back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close to him.

"Happy Christmas Gabrielle!"

"Appy Christmas Ronald!"

Ron then moved his head to hers and kissed her, hoping this kiss would last longer than their previous one under the mistletoe. But only seconds in Ron's door burst open and Fred and George walked in.

"Morning Lovebirds." Fred teased, "Sleep well"

"Mum says you two need to come down in the next fifteen minutes or no breakfast." George added.

"We'll be down in a bit" Ron replied.

The twins closed the door and left, as Ron turned back to Gabrielle who opened her mouth to speak.

"You know you still owe me a kiss for ze mistletoe." She taunted.

"Guess I do" Ron said as he moved back in to grant her wish.

The two were of course, the last ones downstairs to breakfast. Walking hand in hand while wearing the matching sweaters Molly had made, they took a seat at the table. Molly passed them some pancakes sausage and bacon, they both thanked her and started to eat. Harry leaned over and asked Ron exactly what he expected him to ask.

"Sleep well last night mate?" he asked with a wink.

"Fantastic" Ron said also winking.

Harry saw the wink and slapped Ron's back to congratulate him. Ron leaned over to ask him the same question.

"You sleep well mate?" Ron winked just like Harry had.

"Oh definitely" Harry winked back.

Ron, despite the fact that it was his sister in discussion was happy for his friend, realizing there was no better person for his sister than Harry. Ron reached up to slap Harry's back with his free hand, only to realize it wasn't free. He and Gabrielle were still holding hands, which they had been since leaving Ron's room. So, Ron put his fork down and slapped him with that hand instead.

After breakfast they all made their way to the living room. Gabrielle allowed Ron to let go of her hand, so that she could press her side up against his and lean into him, allowing Ron to wrap his arm around her again. Ron quite enjoyed this position of walking and remembered that Hermione would have never shown this much affection. The most she would do was hold hands while they walked. She had also not been nearly as good at kissing as Gabrielle. Hermione would usually only "have time" for a quick peck on the lips, claiming she was busy and had to get back to work. Ron looked down and kissed Gabrielle on the forehead, she returned his favour by planting a kiss on his lips. This caused a few people to stare, but when they broke off the kiss, they all returned to their conversations, with Bill making an announcement to the room.

"So I think we would all like to thank mum and dad for their hospitality and great Christmas party. Now, although we were all prepared to leave today, mum has invited us all to stay until New Years!"

Everyone in the room cheered at this and Gabrielle and Ron smiled at each other. Another week with his family, and most importantly Gabrielle. Bill sat back down and everyone rejoined their conversations with a little more cheer knowing they would all be together another week. Ron overheard multiple conversations as he was too busy flirting and cuddling with Gabrielle to talk to anyone else. He heard talk about how the joke shop was doing, who was likely to become the minister of magic, what presents people might get, and more than a few people discussed the newest couple in The Burrow.

After a while of talking, and flirting in Ron and Gabrielle's case, Molly and Arthur brought in all of the presents for people to open. Most of the presents were what you'd expect, robes, clothes, some people got jewelry and then Gabrielle handed Ron a long package. Ron opened to reveal a brand new broom inside, it was the newest model of firebolt. Ron realizing that it was his turn to give her a gift, reached for a small box near his feet. He handed it to her with a smile, which she returned as she began opening the package. Her eyes filled with joy as she picked up a shiny silver necklace with a heart containing the names Ron and Gabrielle. She hugged him and planted a few kisses on him before putting it on and returning to her comfortable spot on his lap.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup since Ginny, Molly, and Arthur had gone to bed and Gabrielle was asleep on Ron's lap. They debated who was going to win between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons, as well as whether this would be the year that Krum finally lead Bulgaria to the World Cup.

Once everyone had decided to call it a night, Ron once again carried Gabrielle up the stairs to his bed. He set her down and got into his pajamas as Gabrielle stirred and muttered something.

"No goodnight kiss?"

"I was just getting ready to sleep" Ron responded.

"Vell make it quick, how can I sleep without you 'ere next to me?"

Ron quickly slid into bed next to her and she cuddled right up to him, as he kissed her lips. She returned the kiss, which ended up lasting about ten seconds. The two cuddled up again as they prepared for the night, but Ron whispered one last goodnight.

"How was that for a goodnight kiss?"

She answered by rubbing her body against his, much to Ron's liking. As the two drifted off into sleep, kept warm and comfortable by each other, Ron thought back on what had really been one fantastic Christmas.


End file.
